Moving in with a Twin
by IwishIhadgreeneyes
Summary: Hermione needs a place to live - being asked to leave her previous apartment by Ron, who was taking a step forward with his girlfriend, a Miss Lavender Brown. Who will she move in with? Fluffy 5-chapter fanfic :) Better than the summary! ADDED 6TH CHAPTER! Because someone asked so nicely :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ron & Hermione aren't together. The kiss between them didn't happen :P & Fred is alive because I wuv him and I don't want George to be depressed.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione opened the front door and placed her keys on a small coffee table.

"Hey Ron! You here?"

She was greeted by silence.

"Ron?" she repeated.

Still nothing.

She trudged up the stairs, and went to knock on his door. She stopped abruptly when she heard feminine giggling and a low male voice. Cursing Ron under her breath, she turned to go to the kitchen.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, emerging out of his bedroom. His fiery ginger hair was tousled, and his shirt was buttoned up lopsided.

"Ron, next time please inform me when you have female company residing in your room," she stated, slightly miffed, folding her arms.

"S-sorry," Ron smiled sheepishly, the tips of his ears turning red. Hermione started walking away when she was interrupted.

"Hermione I have to talk to you," Ron sighed.

"What do you need?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Y-you know how this is my apartment," He started,

"Yes…" Hermione said through slightly gritted teeth.

"I asked Lavender to move in with me…" Ron continued, looking away.

"L-Lavender? That's Lavender?" Hermione asked looking past Ron at his door, "in there?" she added, pointing in the direction of his room.

"Y-yeah," he said, ruffling his hair.

"Great. Getting to live with my old roommate that I absolutely love!" Hermione replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"H-here's the thing… Umm, well… It would just be me and Lav… you k-kinda need to move out," he whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"What-" Hermione started, but was cut off by the appearance of Lavender in one of Ron's baggy t-shirts.

"Ron come on!" Lavender cried, tugging on his arm. Her eyes suddenly fell on Hermione. "HERMIONE!" she screamed, running over and hugging her. "It's been so long!"

"Not long enough," Hermione murmured under her breath.

"What?" Lavender asked, frowning.

"Nothing!" Hermione replied, a fake smile plastered over her face. Ron fought the urge to laugh. Hermione glared at him, before her gaze softened.

"I'll be out by Saturday," she smiled, "bye Lavender, nice to see you again," she said, walking off. But not before she heard the sickly sound of Lavender squealing, and Ron's door being slammed shut. _Yuck_, she thought to herself, _glad I walked away_.

* * *

**R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! Plezthankyouverymuch.**

**Keep reading people! KEEP READING! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! :3**

* * *

_Great_, Hermione thought, sitting down on her bed,_ I am homeless as of Saturday_. She fell back on her bed and sighed. There was only one person she could think of, and she really dreaded asking them.

* * *

Hermione threw a handful of emerald green floo powder onto the roaring flames before stepping into the fireplace. The flames licked at her sides, sending cool shivers round her body.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," she shouted defiantly. There was a whirl of colour and she slipped away through ash and smoke.

* * *

Stumbling into the twins' joke shop, she was blinded by lights. And then by a hand over her face.

"Oof! Get OFF me or I will hex your arse, George Weasley," Hermione squealed, flailing about wildly, trying to punch her attacker. Finally her fist collided with something, and the hand was flung from her face. She reached for her wand, and pointed it at the Weasley twin. Who was bent double, clutching his…erm…man parts.

"Oh! George, I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried, bending over to try to help him.

"Geez, Hermione," he wheezed, turning red. "Anyway, how did you know it was me?"

"Umm," Hermione started, blushing wildly - glad that George's head was down, "I d-don't know. Erm, the size of your hands?"

"The size of my hands?" George chuckled disbelievingly. He pulled himself up and dusted himself off, before seizing Hermione and enveloping her in a big hug.

"George!" she squeaked, grinning.

"What brings my little bookworm to our shop, then?" he asked, an arm still draped around her shoulder.

"Well… I… Umm… I kind of need a place to live… and I hear you have an extra room at your place, and I was wondering if I could live with you.. for a while… maybe?"

"Sure you can 'Mione!" he smiled, "I'll show you the place now if you want! I'm on my break anyway," he replied nonchalantly.

"Um, yeah, sure. Thanks George!" Hermione grinned, hugging him. This surprised George, but he hugged her back, smiling slightly.

"Oi Fred!" George suddenly shouted, still enveloped in Hermione's embrace. Fred's head suddenly popped out from behind a door, smirking mischievously.

"Yes Georgie?" he asked innocently. His eyes swivelled round to Hermione and a grin spread across his face, "hey 'Mione!" he cried, "I'd give you a hug but I see George has taken care of that already," he said, winking. Hermione blushed and looked up at George to see that his ears were as red as a tomato. They pulled away from one another awkwardly.

"Hermione's coming to live with me for a while, and I'm just about to show her my place. I'll be back at around three to re-stock the anti-gravity hats,"

"Sure thing Gred," Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the pair, "bye 'Mione!" he cried, and with that, his head disappeared back around the corner.

"Um, so, we should get going," George said, walking over to the fireplace and throwing a handful of floo powder into the flames. Taking Hermione's hand he led her into the fire, and they disappeared with a bang and a swirl of colour.

* * *

**Review please! Keep reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Shorter chapter here for yous!**

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and let go of George's hand. She was in quite a large room which had two doors leading off it. The sofa was a simple cream colour, matching with the pearly white walls, and had a brightly coloured blanket folded over it. The coffee table was made of birch wood, and had a lone daffodil in a transparent vase. George had a flat-screen television, and a big picture of him and Fred playing quidditch above it. Hermione wandered through one of the doors and found herself in the kitchen. It was fairly small, yet the usage of the space was wise. She could tell that George didn't use it much as it looked spotless. A door led off from the kitchen and Hermione peeked through it. She found it to be the corridor, and as she peered along it, she saw George emerge from what must be the living room.

"You like it so far?" George asked, slightly nervously.

"Yes, it's wonderful!" Hermione cried. "Um, which one is my room?" Hermione asked, gesturing to three doors in front of them. George smirked, and pointed to the door in the middle. Hermione approached it warily, and opened it. She stepped inside and frowned. She felt George at her shoulder, and she turned to face him with her arms crossed.

"George, this is your room," she said pointedly. George winked and leaned in. His breath was warm in her ear.

"Yeah it is…" he whispered. Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine, yet she wasn't sure why.

"George Weasley, please show me to my room," she said sternly.

"Fine!" George replied mock-annoyed, pouting at her. He led the way, grinning. They strolled out and stood outside the door on the far left.

'Here you go," George smiled. He opened the door and they wandered into a spacious room with a double bed in the middle.

"Oh George it's lovely!" Hermione cried, twirling around.

"The last door in the corridor is the bathroom," George explained.

"I'll start moving my stuff in straight away then," Hermione smiled.

"I have some time, before I have to get back to the shop - I can help if you want," George offered, glancing at his watch and adjusting it slightly on his wrist.

"That would be nice, thanks George," she smiled.

"Anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"There," Hermione smiled, adjusting the picture of Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself above her bed. She brushed her hands on her jeans, and grabbed a book from the shelf. Sighing, she walked into the living room. She sat down on the sofa, put her feet up on the table and began to read.

* * *

George was exhausted from packing the skiving snack boxes, and left Fred to handle closing the shop. He decided to have a little stroll before apparating home. He picked up a few things from diagon alley and hurried to Flourish & Blott's before it closed to pick up a present for Hermione.

* * *

Hermione closed the book and yawned. She stood up and stretched, resolving to have a shower and get an early into her room, she collected her towel from her bed, and picked up her bag of toiletries. Running quickly to the bathroom, she hopped in to the shower and let her muscles relax and the hot water flow over her. After showering, she wrapped her towel around herself, and ran back to her room - her damp feet pattering on the cold wood floor.

* * *

George landed in the kitchen, placing his bags carefully on the counter. He selected the purple package bound in a silver ribbon and carried it into the living room.

"Hey Her- oh," George started, noticing she wasn't there. He shrugged and went to knock on her bedroom door. No answer. He supposed she was either in the shower, or had popped out. Opening the door, he walked in, smiling at her choice of furniture. He gasped as he noticed Hermione standing slightly to the right, drying her hair, completely naked. His male nature got the better of him and he couldn't stop staring. It was only for about a minute, but it felt like forever. Hermione turned around, wiping her neck with the towel, and looked up. George was standing there, his eyes wide in shock. Hermione jumped and screamed.

"George! What are you doing in here?" she screeched, trying to cover herself with the towel quickly.

"I…Uhm…I…G-got you a p-present," he stuttered, holding out the package and looking away.

"Oh," Hermione said, her anger dropping slightly, the surprise evident in her voice, "r-really?" she asked, brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. She immediately regretted this action, as her towel slipped down to her waist, revealing her bare torso. She gasped, pulling the towel up again, and turning bright red. George had regained his cockiness, and smirked at Hermione.

"If the towel's bothering you, you could just… take it off…" he suggested, winking at her.

"Oh I'm so glad you're back to your normal self again," she replied sarcastically.

"Look, I'll give you your present once you're dressed," he smiled, backing out of the room.

"Thanks George," Hermione said, trying to hold the towel up. George scooted out of the room and went to wait in the living room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hermione reappeared, wearing grey pyjama shorts and a t-shirt emblazoned with the Gryffindor lion. She was in the process of tying her hair up when she noticed the package properly. Quickly bundling her hair into a messy bun, she apprehensively walked over to it.

"It's not going to bite, 'Mione," George smiled, slightly avoiding her gaze. He had been just as embarrassed as she had when he walked in on her changing. She glanced at him, and picked up the package. Immediately, she knew it was a book (she was a bookworm after all). She grinned, and opened it carefully - it was nice wrapping paper. In her hands she found Hogwarts; A History II. She gave George a questionable look.

"Flip to the index," he said, grinning broadly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, but did so anyway. She gasped, for there were whole new chapters. In fact, there was one labelled 'The Golden Trio'. She grinned at George, and also noticed that the last chapter was labelled 'Twin Antics'.

"No. Way," she whispered, the shock evident on her face.

"Yup," he grinned, walking over and pointing out the last chapter to her, "there's even one all about me! Oh and Fred," he added as an afterthought. Hermione turned to face him, smiling from ear to ear.

"You're brilliant, you are," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Why thank you! It seems I now take credit for the publishers of books," he cried, his ears crimson. Hermione laughed and sat down on the settee. George sat down next to her and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm guessing you're not up to going out for a bite to eat tonight then, seeing as you're in your pyjamas," George asked, stroking her shoulder.

"Nope, sorry," she replied, sighing calmly. George frowned slightly. "However… I wouldn't mind a takeaway. Know any good ones?"

"I know the best."

* * *

**Ooh! They had a moment back there, didn't they?! Did they? Huh...**

**You know the drill! R&R! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter!**

* * *

Forty-five minutes later saw George and Hermione thoroughly enjoying a Muggle Chinese takeaway. They were conversing the topic of Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, please! Of course Harry's going to name their first boy James!"

"Ginny has always liked the name Lewis - and she's adamant about getting her way!"

"Yes, but Harry will play his 'I want to name our first boy after my _dead father _card," George shot back. Hermione simply doubled over laughing.

"There is just no point in arguing with you, George Weasley!" She coughed, choking on half a spring roll.

"I know! I'm _that _amazing!" He joked, patting Hermione on the back while she coughed. "You finished eating?" he asked once she had stopped choking.

"Yes thanks," she replied, wheezing slightly, and grabbing an empty glass. "_Aguamenti_," she said, and the glass filled with water. She drained it quickly, and watched George as he cleaned up. He simply waved his wand a few times and the room was practically spotless once more.

"So, what do you want to do now?" George asked Hermione, letting out a loud belch.

"First of all: Eurgh! And I don't know," Hermione replied, sighing contentedly, and leaning back on the sofa. She stretched, and her t-shirt rose up slightly, revealing bare skin. George noticed this and looked away quickly. He might be a one-night stand kind of man, but he was respectful of women. Suddenly struck with an idea, Hermione jumped up, and ran into the kitchen. George blinked in confusion, yet Hermione returned soon after, carrying a bottle of firewhisky and two glasses. George raised an eyebrow at her but Hermione swiftly sat down next to him and placed the bottle and glasses on the coffee table. Realising George was not going to get an explanation unless he asked, he waved a hand in front of her face.

"What's this?" he asked. Hermione grinned and looked up at him.

"Truth or Dare."

* * *

"OK. If you refuse to reveal a truth or complete a dare then you must drink a whole glass of firewhisky. However, you are only allowed to pass on the truths/dares twice," Hermione explained.

"Cool," George smirked.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Hermione questioned.

"Erm… Truth."

"Where's the weirdest place you've done it?"

"Wha-I'm not-No way am I answ-" George stuttered.

"Do you really want to use up one of your passes?" Hermione asked maliciously.

"Ok. The foot of the bed," George replied folding his arms.

"Fine!" Hermione laughed.

"Truth or dare?" George asked. Hermione thought this over carefully. If she said truth then George would ask her the most embarrassing thing. Then again, the dare could be equally as awful.

"Oh-Umm," she stuttered," d-dare!" she blurted. Hermione immediately regretted this as George's face lit up and he started rubbing his hands together, seeming to be plotting an evil scheme.

"Oh, a world of opportunities…" he smirked. "Ok… Hmm… Got it!" Hermione flinched - ready for whatever he would throw at her. "Run around Diagon Alley."

"Wha-what? That's it?" Hermione smiled, very much relieved.

"I'm not finished,"

_Of course he isn't_, Hermione thought to herself.

"Naked." George smirked viciously.

"Aaaand she drinks," Hermione cried, bringing the glass full of firewhisky to her lips.

"Are you sure about this? Wasting one of your passes?" George winked.

"Positive," Hermione scowled. She drained it in one and her body suddenly shivered from the feeling of fire roaming throughout her body. "Next!" she yelled, hiccuping slightly. George sniggered before stretching his legs and sitting forwards on the sofa.

Ok, 'Mione, I choose truth again," George said, stifling a yawn.

"Again? Are you sure you're a Weasley twin?" Hermione smiled, receiving a light slap on the arm. "Ok, ok. Hmm," she pondered, tapping her chin in thought. "Is it true that Fred and Angelina did it with you and Lee in the next beds, with a very strong silencing charm?" she cried, giggling madly at the end of her sentence. George turned crimson before yelling, "PASS!", and practically choking as he let the fiery substance slip down his throat, and into his system. He could feel his inhibitions lowering slightly. He chuckled at this thought and turned back to Hermione. She wore a bemused expression before laughing madly. In fact, she laughed so much that she fell on the floor.

"Hermione!" George cried, leaping off the sofa and bending over her. He had to laugh at the expression she was wearing. He doubled over and practically fell on top of her.

"You-you d-do know I know about Fred and Angelina!" she squealed. George blushed crimson.

"You minx!" he cried, leaping on top of her and tickling her.

"George-George stop!" she shrieked, laughing as he tickled all her weak spots. As George tickled her, Hermione wriggled around and her top rose up slightly. He paused as he looked at the creamy flesh that had revealed itself. He ran a lone finger softly over the gap, before looking into Hermione's eyes. She was studying his expression carefully. She reached up a hand and brushed some of his fiery red hair out of his eyes. Without thinking, George leaned down and pressed his lips to Hermione's.

* * *

Hermione's eyes automatically closed as she leant into the kiss. Her hands wound up into George's hair, whilst his landed on her waist. He smiled as he realised she had responded, and deepened the kiss. Suddenly, George snapped to his senses, and pulled away. He stared into Hermione's eyes, and she stared back - without saying anything.

"Well, it's always good to try something new," he grinned. She smiled back and sat up against the sofa. He sat up with her and enveloped her in a hug. Looking at each other, they both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

When the laughter had finally subsided, Hermione looked into George's eyes and stroked his cheek. He leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. When he pulled back, Hermione's eyes were sparkling and she was beaming. He found that he too was beaming back at her.

* * *

They can safely confirm that it was the most eventful game of Truth or Dare the two had ever played.

* * *

**Just a silly little fanfic there. I hope you enjoyed it :) x**

**Please review it! I love reading your opinions!**


	6. Epilogue

**AN: Decided to add an epilogue seeing as Lhasaapsl asked so politely.**

**Oh, and again, I don't own this :) I made up Jean though so... MINE! ;)**

* * *

Ronald Weasley knocked on the lime green door with an air of importance. He could hear loud voices behind it.

"It's open!" A woman's voice called. He pushed open the door and smiled at the corridor. Red-headed children were running about, screaming at the top of their voices. Adults were standing around chatting, bottles of butterbeer in hand. A little brunette girl with a lopsided bow in her bushy hair ran around, yelling.

"Jean Weasley get back here this second!" Hermione Granger cried, standing in a doorway with her hands on her hips. Ron grinned as one of his elder brothers strolled in to view and kissed his wife on the top of her head before charging through an open door. A second later there were squeals and giggling and George Weasley came back into the hallway, carrying his 4 year old daughter like a rugby ball.

"Daaaaad! Put me down!" she giggled. Her eyes fell on Ron and she beamed.

"UNCLE WON!" she yelled, wriggling about in her father's grip. Ron grinned, yet cringed at the nickname. It reminded him of his wife when she had been in Hogwarts. She had openly stated that she regretted her actions in her 6th year. Except for the fact that she had gained the love of her life. Ron smiled before running up to his niece and poking her on the nose.

"How's my smallest chum?" he asked, sticking out his tongue at her.

"I'm amazing!" she yelled. George released her and she ran up and hugged one of his legs, before stumbling off and jumping on her cousin Albus.

"Ah! Jean!" they heard him yelp.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug, "is Lavender doing ok?" she asked, biting her lip. Ron pulled away from Hermione and spun around before announcing to the house:

"It's a girl!"

* * *

Ron was engulfed in embraces and congratulations. This lasted for a while. George patted his younger brother on the back before pulling his wife to the side.

"Mrs Wealsey," he smiled, leaning down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss.

"I'm Ms Granger, thank you George," she muttered.

"I know you didn't want to change your surname but it's fun winding you up about it," he smiled.

She folded her arms, trying to hide a smile, and looked out at the crowd surrounding Ron.

"I'm so happy for him," she whispered. George studied her expression before hugging her.

"Me too," he smiled, burying his face in her hair, and inhaling her scent.

* * *

"I love you so much Hermione."

"I love you too George."

* * *

**I'm really pleased with this story, and I hope you liked it too! This really is the end now ;)**

**R&R plezthankyou :3**


End file.
